


Sunday Some Day

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what Sundays are made for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Some Day

“What are you thinking?”

Daniel turned within the circle of Jack’s arms and stroked his chest, idly. “Nothing.”

Daniel rode out the rise and fall of Jack’s chest as he huffed, “You _never_ think of nothing.”

“Well, now I do.” Daniel continued to stroke, snuggling closer.

“Sundays,” Jack declared, fingers raking gently up and down Daniel’s arm, “are meant for thinking nothing.”

Daniel smiled, placing a soft kiss on an inviting shoulder. “Then I like Sundays a lot.”

“I thought you weren’t thinking.” Jack’s morning voice was sleep-ridden, gloriously familiar and known.

“I’m not,” he said, and drifted off, content.


End file.
